


Lasciati consolare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Terzogenita [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pure drabble su May e Vetrunks.Scritto per il Ipse Dixit! di WW.Prompt: "Sei più coraggioso di quanto credi, più forte di quanto sembri e più intelligente di quanto pensi.”[Winnie the pooh]Ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Gorin-chara-sheet-part-1-192628373; Gorin chara sheet part 1 by BK-81.
Series: Terzogenita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607920





	1. Chapter 1

Lasciati consolare

May si sedette accanto a Vetrunks, fissando il cielo blu notte sopra di loro. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Non puoi darti sempre la colpa di tutto” gli sussurrò.

Vetrunks scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Sono il più grande delle nuove leve. Credo che sia mio dovere cercare di occuparmi di tutto.

Peccato che non ci riesca mai” ribatté.

May pensò: < Se continui a caricarti tutto sulle spalle, finirai schiacciato >.

“"Sei più coraggioso di quanto credi, più forte di quanto sembri e più intelligente di quanto pensi” lo rassicurò.

Vetrunks le sorrise.

[100].


	2. Il costo della salvezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una discussione tra May e Gorin.  
> Scritta sentendo: Tin Whistle VS Recorder in The Shire (LOTR OST); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCVPwo88pAE.  
> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: Gorin chara sheet part 2 by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Gorin-chara-sheet-part-2-192628789.  
> Scritto per l’Ipse Dixit! di WW.  
> Prompt: "La salvezza è gratuita."  
> [The Cranberries - Salvation].

Il costo della salvezza

“La salvezza è gratuita. Non bisogna dover fare qualcosa per meritare di essere aiutati” disse Gorin. Era inginocchiato davanti all’orto, da dove stava estraendo carote e cipolle.

May fece una smorfia, raggiungendolo e si piegò in avanti, sistemandogli un cestino di vimini vicino.

“Vorrei poter essere d’accordo, ma… Non è così”. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi more le si tinsero di verde smeraldo. “Mio padre si è sacrificato così tante volte per il bene di questo mondo. La salvezza di molti che non fanno niente viene ripagata dalla morte degli eroi. La mia famiglia ha sofferto molto per questo” rispose.

[100].


End file.
